The Plan
by i-love-keys
Summary: Hermione has changed! Draco has changed! Hermione is not what she thinks she is and Draco is betrothed. How wild can things get after a night at Hogwarts when they play True or Dare, Spin the Bottle,& Have You Ever! Rated R for a REASON! DHr RnR
1. Changes

**The Plan**

**Chapter 1: Change**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nope! Nada! Zip! Zero!**

**A/N: I know I am kinda young to be doing an R-rated fic but I am kinda mature for my age so give my fic a chance. Also the chapters are Hermione's POV & the next chapter is Draco's POV of the same thing. (POV Point Of View for you newbies out there!) RnR! Please!!**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

* * *

Hermione's POV

* * *

"MUM!!" Hermione screamed.

_How can one person be SO annoying??_

"Yes? Her mother yelled back.

"I am going to be LATE!!!"

"Dear make-up is EVERYTHING to a now single woman!"

_Oh! Thanks for reminding me that my parents are fucking divorced!_

"Mum if you don't get down here RIGHT now I am going to leave without you!"

"Coming! Coming!"

_She looks great but she takes way to damn long!_

* * *

In the car

* * *

"Hunny?"

"Yes mum?"

"Are you taking all the clothes I bought for you?"

"Yes mum! What else am I going to wear under my robes and on the weekends?"

"I don't know I was just wondering."

"Oh. Ok." _I really am going to miss her._ "Hey mum?"

"Yes darling?"

"I am going to miss you."

Her mum looked like she was about to brim over with tears.

"I am going to miss you too hun. But have fun at school."

"Don't worry mom I will. And I promise I will write as always."

"Thanks. Remember hun I love you. I just hope you remember that."

"Ya mum I'll remember."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mum."

As Hermione got out of her mum's car, which just happened to be a T-Bird, everything around her seemed to turn and stare at her in awe.

Her hair was no longer bushy brown, but a dirty blondish brown that hung straight around her face. Her teeth had been fixed with Insta-Braces from St. Mungos and since her parents were dentists she had VERY white teeth. Her curves had multiplied and she flaunted them quite well. She wore a creamy tank top, baby blue mini skirt, and her shoes were Birkenstocks.

She was pushing her trunk so and witch, or wizard, could tell that she was one of them and was going somewhere most likely Hogwarts.

All of a sudden a hand wrapped around her waist and a husky voice said, "Hey sexy! Are you new here?" By the beginning bulge from this man's groin area he was severely turned on. She turned to look at him and saw Draco Malfoy's face briefly before she was enveloped into a passionate kiss. His tongue caressed her lower lip seeking access. She gave it to him. The tongue wrestled for a moment or two. All of a sudden she realized what she was doing. She pulled away quite quickly.

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!" she screamed anger surging into every inch of her body.

"WHAT THE FU… MUDBLOOD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Draco screamed back.

Hermione started to back away in horror when all of a sudden she fell to the ground. Malfoy got quite a good view of Hermione at that very second, he got a good view of her in a thong.

Draco awed by the things he had never seen of Hermione before hauled her up to her feet.

All of a sudden to figures came rushing into the area.

"Where the hell is she Malfoy? And what the fuck did you do to her?" Harry said coldly giving Draco a menacing glare.

"What Potter? Do you think I ate her or something? 'Cause to be specific you are staring almost directly at her."

"What the hell do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked hotly.

"You guys! I am RIGHT HERE!!" Hermione said VERY annoyed.

Ron & Harry's mouths both dropped as far as they could go. Then they muttered gibberish for who knows how long.

Hermione simply walked over to them and closed there mouths and said, " Come on! Don't just gawk at me. We DO have a train to catch after all!"

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review now. It would be MOST appreciated. I also am the kind of person where if you read MY fic and review I read YOUR fic and review. Also to show my recognition to those who review me I talk to you in my end author notes. So please be nice to me. Also warning flamers, flames will be posted on the next chapter I update and you will be made fun of so warning you in ADVANCE!!**

**Bye!**

**keygurl**


	2. Changes too

**The Plan**

**Chapter 2: Changes too**

**Disclaimer: You really think that I am J. K. Rowling on a fan fic site writing fan fiction about MY OWN BOOK!!! Well if you are stupid enough to think so then guess what…**

**YOUR WRONG!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I hope that the last chappie got a few laughs out of you cause that would just make my day! Also I will probably post 2 chapters at a time so I hope that is ok with you. I hope you like them. But they might not be very long so I apologize ahead of time. I AM SORRY!!!! Also I have my Semester Exams coming up so I will try to update A.S.A.P.!!!! Well why don't I start the fic now………**

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

"CRUCIO"

_DAMN THAT SLUT FOR EVER SAYING A WORD!!!!!!_

"Have you learned your lesson yet my son?"

"Yes father." _You stupid son of a bitch._

"And what would that lesson be?"

"To not flirt with girls when I now know that I am betrothed to another girl."_ A marriage YOU arranged just so you could make a profit!_

"And who would that other girl be?"

"Hermione Abbot"

"Good job my son. You may now go."

"Yes father. Thank you father."_ I hate you! You bastard!_

At the train station

"Now my son remember what I said. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Now don't be a disappointment to me and so all the other houses that Dumbldore chose a Slytherin as Head Boy for a reason. Now go before I curse you again."

"Yes father. Good-bye father." _Finally I get AWAY from you! And I will shag every damn girl that crosses my path just for you!_

All of a sudden I saw a girl get out of a T-Bird. She was a sexy girl who pulled a trunk out of the back of the car.

_Damn she is sexy!_

_Draco! Control!_

_She is just so damn sexy!_

_She is off limits! Remember?_

_Oh shit man!_

I followed her and gathered all my courage and anger at my father and slipped a hand around her waist and said, "Hey sexy! Are you new here?"

_Damn hot girls that make you have erections!_

She turned to me and I swept her into a passionate kiss. Then she struggled against me.

_There is NO way you can struggle against a MALFOY'S charm. Come on! My tongue needs a playmate! Please give in…_

Unfortunately she didn't give in.

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!" she screamed.

"WHAT THE FU… MUDBLOOD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!! I JUST KISSED MUDBLOOD GRANGER AND LIKED IT!! SHIT! FUCK! DAMN HER! DAMN ME! DAMN IT!

Hermione started to back away. Then I was about to say something about the rock behind her when she tripped over it.

_Hahaha………WAIT!!! Is Grifendor's pet wearing a THONG??? Damn she has a nice ass! A good one for squeez… WHAT AM I DOING!! THIS IS GRANGER THE MUDBLOOD!! I better stop goggling at her. Ok I am going to help her up so I stop looking at her._

As I helped her up Pothead and Weasel ran up to me and started screaming things.

"Where the hell is she Malfoy? And what the fuck did you do to her?" Harry said coldly giving me a menacing glare.

"What Potter? Do you think I ate her or something? 'Cause to be specific you are staring almost directly at her."

"What the hell do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked hotly.

"You guys! I am RIGHT HERE!!" Hermione said VERY annoyed.

Their mouths dropped to the ground and they just started and drooled.

_Even I show a girl more respect than that._

Then Hermione walked over to them and closed their mouths. " Come on! Don't just gawk at me. We DO have a train to catch after all!"

_Finally they are GONE!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey I am sorry it is SO short! I have been studing SO much! I am SO sorry! Well thank you so much my reviewers! I love you so much! I have NEVER gotten so many reviews in ONE day! I am SO happy!**_

_**Reviewers:**_

**oragami dragon**

**deppinthought**

**hannah-901**

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**

**blonde-brain**

**twinklerbell- Hey! Umm..well cursing is kinda my way of expressing the character's feelings. I am really SORRY! But tell me if u think I have TOO much**

**Orlilover16**

**Nicole-HP-fan**

**RelientKroxmysox721**

**shiningkrystlez**

**demongirl12000**

**babygirl1832z**

**yanely1167**

**xyCkLy nOrMaL**

**fantasy-princess09-sorry but u weren't QUITE my 1st**

**slyswn28-you are my 1st reviewer! Thanks SO much**

**To everyone:**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you all SO much! I never thought I would get so MANY reviews 4 my 1st fic! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now hit that review button again and I will love you even MORE!!**

**Love ya!**

**keygurl**


	3. Train Ride to HELL!

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! I WILL SWEAR THAT TO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE COUNTRY!**

**Sorry I just HAD to rant to someone!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really appreciate all of your reviews and help! Remember you can ask me questions as well as give me tips! I would LOVE anything you have to suggest! **

**Twinklerbell- Sorry but cursing is my way of letting out my everyday anger at my stupid teachers and such as well as expressing character's feelings! I am so sorry to say this cause I don't want to lose you but this fic is R-Rated for a reason and there is going to be MUCH more than profanity in this fic. There will be partially vivid sex scenes and lots of anger so I really don't want to lose ANY of my reviewers but there is a reason it is R-Rated!**

**I still love you all!**

**Keygurl**

**Chapter 3:Train Ride to Hell!**

_Great! Just great! EVERYONE is going to think I am a whore! Nothing better than a fucking WHORE! Draco Malfoy kissed me and I, Hermione Granger, kissed him BACK! How the hell am I going to get through a day in his presence without thinking of that kiss? Though that kiss WAS the best I had ever had… It still was a kiss with DRACO MALFOY, also know as THE ENEMY! Now I am going to be know as Hermione "Whore" Granger or even The Gryffindor Sex Goddess, or how bout the smarty girl whose pants are too loose for her own good? GOSH! How am I going to live up to being Head Girl when all I do is snog people? My REPUTATION is RUINED! Why the hell did it have to be Draco! WHY THE HELL?_

"HERMIONE!" a voice screamed at me.

I jumped up to find my head ached. And I was VERY dizzy.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you ok?" A voice said that I now recognized as Ron's.

"What is going on?" I said, my words slurred.

"We were about to get on the train when we heard a big thump!" Harry said.

"You were just lying there! We don't know what happened to you!" Ron said.

"Come on Ron! We have to get her on the train! Hurry!" Harry said as the train whistle went off.

"Ok you get her stuff! I'll carry her! Hurry Harry! The train is about to leave! Lets GO!"

"Ya, Ya, Ya! I'm coming! Lets go! Oh CRAP! The train is leaving! Shit! Fuck! Damn It!"

" Ron! Harry! Grab on!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

Hagrid grabbed Harry and Ron's outstretched hands.  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Grinning sheepishly at Hagrid.

" 'Twas my pleaser fellers! Now you better be getting along! You will want a compartment! Now shoo!" Hagrid beamed.

"Ok! Well thanks Hagrid! See you at school!" Ron yelled over his shoulder.

"Ya thanks Hagrid! See you soon!" Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid!" I said weakly. I was so dizzy I fell asleep in Ron's arms.

**Hermione's Dream**

"_Harry?" a voice I thought was my own. "Harry where are you? Hello? Harry I am scared? Are you there Harry?"_

_There were no answers to my calls._

"_Harry?" I said as I started running my voice growing worried. "Harry where are you? Harry this is NOT a funny joke? Harry!"_

_All of a sudden a man (I assume) came out of the shadows and pinned me against the wall and kissed me violently. I struggled and struggled but they would not let me go! I tried to scream but he just bit my tongue. Then he let me go. All I could see was a face that would haunt me forever!_

"_Hello there Hermione." He said. His voice was as soft as silk but dripped venom._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am the man who will haunt you till the END of your days."_

_Then I screamed._

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE? ARE YOU OK? HERMIONE TALK TO ME PLEASE!"

"RON SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Sorry Hermione. I thought you were dieing the way you were screaming."

"I was screaming?" I asked my voice terrified.

_Who had the man been? What did he mean: till the end of my days? It was all so confusing! Why did this have to happen on the train ride?_

"Hey! Hermione! We're here!" Harry's voice said breaking my train of thought.

"Damn! I'm not even in my robes! What is everyone going to think of their new Head Girl? How the hell am I…" I was freaking out. My reputation was ruined but this was the last straw.

"Hermione! Hermione calm down! Do you remember what we are here to learn?" Harry said his voice sliced through all of my jibber jabber.

"Magic, and… Harry! Of course! MAGIC!"I said realizing how stupid I was being.

Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Your welcome, Hermione."

_What would I do without my friends?_

_**Shag every bloody boy in the school! Including Draco Malfoy!**_

_Who is that?_

_**Your other self!**_

_Well then other self SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!_

_**No thanks!**_

_Fine! I am not going to talk to YOU!_

_**Oh well! I will just say Draco is hot until you do! Draco is hot! Draco is hot! Draco is a sexy man! Draco is a sexy…**_

_OK! OK! FINE! I GIVE IN! HE IS HOT AND SEXY! NOW SHUT UP!_

_**Ok! Thanks for agreeing with me!**_

_Your welcome now shut it._

**Ok! Gosh!**

All of a sudden I ran into the person I least expected.

**A/N: but u probably know who!**

**Well I left a "clifffie" and I will update soon! I promise! Well I hope you review and also review my new story A Field of Dasies By: None Other Than The Great I-love-keys! Well I guess I will leave you to review my story! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you all,**

**keygurl**

**THANKS to all my reviewers!**

iKonoKlastiKsiNNer   
sxcting

Crazy-Physco

Orlilover16

a vision of violets

xyCkLy nOrMaL

sophieL 

oragami dragon

nanana

MKissa

pen-behind-my-ear

slyswn28

Samantha Cameron

fantasy-princess09

HyperActivePinky

DragonGirl81

hannah-901

deppinthought

MAlFoYzGuRlIe


End file.
